Mad House
by Ryth76
Summary: When Azula snapped, a part of them cracked as well. Zutara one-shot. Finale Spoilers.


**A/N: Wow, that was quick. Just when I said I had no ideas for Zutara, the very next day, I pop one out. It's a wee bit on the angsty dark side. And, yes, this is Zuko/Katara. I'm sorry it's not that shippy. And it's longer than my Kataang story, because I wanted to involve Crazula somehow. Angry Kataangers are advised to read my Author's Note at the end. Oh, and _25th story_! *does a little dance***

**Spoilers for Season Finale  
**

* * *

**Mad House  
**

* * *

The door swung open and the willowy brown waterbending master strode into the grim tower, her long tunic swishing gracefully around her ankles. Healer Liu hurried to her side and whispered, "Lady Katara, thank you so much for coming. She's been getting worse."

Katara glanced sideways at the elderly woman and gave a small smirk. "Well, I couldn't turn down the request of an old friend, could I?"

Liu nodded her understanding. "But, it seems your relationship with the Fire Lord used to be rather…"

"Yes, but we're all good friends now," Katara said charitably. "Where is she?"

Liu beckoned and guided her to the farthest door, guarded by wary guards. The waterbender swallowed. It looked like a safe more than a door to a patient's room. Yes, this was where she had to be. "Open it," Katara ordered softly.

The guards bowed and undid the lock and seal on the door, letting out a strange hiss. They jumped at the sound of haggard screeching from outside. "I'll kill you, you traitor! I'll burn your eyes out and pluck out your brains! Get away from me!"

Liu looked reluctant to enter, so Katara tiptoed cautiously in. In the dim light, she saw the pitiful, ragged form that once had been the immaculately beautiful Princess Azula. Spittle flung from the crazed young woman's lips as she shrieked, tears still falling from wild eyes. Always falling from wild eyes. Fire burst from her mouth as she lunged at the young man sitting stonily across from her, just out of range. Quite suddenly, Azula gave a rasping moan and went quiet, rocking back and forth.

Zuko didn't move, but his eye moved to look at Katara with a hard, unreadable expression. She didn't know what to do. It looked beyond her healing abilities. She forced down her self doubts, pushed hard against them. She gloved her hand in water and reached out to place a hand on the lunatic woman's head. Azula yelled, mouth blazing.

"Azula, listen to me! We want to help you, but you need to stay calm."

Humorless laughter answered her. "Help me? Help me? You want to… help me?" Azula's lips parted until she looked like a Joo Dee, and she howled with laughter. Abruptly, her wrathful jubilee stopped and she answered lowly, "No, you all want me dead… You imprisoned me, because you are all cowards… Too frightened to take the last blow, because you know I am the true Fire Lord. I was faithful, always faithful, to my mighty and great father, you know."

Katara and Zuko stared at the woman with dismay. Zuko said softly, "Azula…"

Azula's too large smile curled menacingly. "Yes, dear brother?"

Zuko didn't answer. He walked up to her. Azula flinched visibly. She squirmed, smoke billowing from her nostrils as he placed his hands on her temples, holding her head straight. Understanding, Katara made a wide berth around the bound princess and slipped under Zuko's arms. She gathered water to her hands and placed them on top of Azula's head. The soft hum and glow filled the room. The princess went limp with a soft murmur.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara said sadly. "I don't think there's anything more I can do."

The Fire Lord eased his unconscious sister in a more comfortable sleeping position. A lump leapt in Katara's throat at the brotherly tenderness. Of course, Azula was many things, but she was still his little sister and responsibility.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Let's go. You need some cheering up."

Zuko turned his head to give a vague smile, but he looked back at Azula. "I wanted to forget her, you know. I wanted to disown her, but you told me not to."

Katara bit her lip, seeing where he was heading. Zuko brushed back the matted hair and stood up. "I want to save her the way Uncle saved me, for us."

She nodded. "I know. We'll find a way some day."

They fell into a silence that neither Aang nor Zuko's ex could understand. The silence of two friends bonded by the loss of a parent and a battle ending in the mad raving of a younger sibling, trapped within the memories of silent mothers and wailing insanity. Somewhere along the lines, they too had cracked during Azula's breakdown and as the months went by they broke, leaving their friends and lovers heartbroken in their wake.

Katara gave a dry laugh disguised weakly as a cough. "We should go… This place is depressing."

Zuko nodded. "Our time is up anyway…"

The door opened with a high-pitched groan. The two benders strode into the light. Katara shook her head at the apprehensive Liu, who lowered crestfallen eyes. There were no words to be said; no accusations to be held.

Zuko followed Katara to the door and kissed her between the hell of the mad house and the heaven of the open doors before she stepped away to vanish into the still morning light.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* As before, it is my duty to inform everyone that I hate Zutara and Kataang. ****I do believe Zuko and Katara had better chemistry in the third season than Aang and Katara, but I see it only as a brother/sister thing. ****However I try to be neutral while writing stories when it comes to pairings and see all ships as equally worth writing. Hope you enjoyed this story despite being written by an Anti-Zutarian.  
**

**Kataangers: I do have a Kataang story you can read. It's called _Penguin _and, unlike this story, it's lighthearted fluff.  
**

**Thank you for your time :)  
**


End file.
